Crackalicious Lyrics
by Mirene the Mermaid
Summary: Parodies of songs in a single collection. Some crackalicious lyrics, some emotional, mainly Amuto but there's also Kutau, Rimahiko, etc. I do not own any of these songs, just the parody lyrics I come up with! Latest chapter: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber; Amuto Style for Christmas! Only repeated-request songs will be used for suggestions; taking requests from reviewers only.
1. Sexy and I Know It: LMFAO: Amuto

Mirene: Hey guys! I've decided to write my own parodies of songs on here just for fun...

Ikuto: o-o UHH OKAY?

Mirene: This will be mainly based on Amuto, but I'll take requests!

Amu: This is for when Mirene is bored and refuses to update her stories.

Mirene: This is a crack parody collection of songfics, in a way? WHATEVER. Enjoy!

* * *

Sexy And I Know It

* * *

Verse 1:

When I walk on by, girls be looking like, 'damn he sly.'

I walk to the beat, down the alley like a pedo freak, yeah.

That's where I'll go, Amu's place, where she drinking whole (milk).

It's Ikuto with the kitty pose.

And like Chun Li, I got combos, yeah.

Chorus:

Ah... girl look at that body.

Yeah... Amu look at that body.

No... Amu look at THIS body.

Ugh... Never mind.

Geez... I told you never mind.

Ugh... I told you never mind.

Fine... wanna know what to mind?

Then... Tadase.

When I step on her toe, this is what I see.

Amu's turning red and she's yelling at me.

She's blushing while screaming and then it hits me, hits me, hits me...

I'm sexy and I know it!

OW! (Amu: Aha! One hit!)

I'm sexy and I know it!

OW! (Amu: Another hit!)

I'm sexy and I know it...

Verse 2:

When I'm at her house, her parents can't seem to find me at all.

And when I'm in her bed, I'm totally nude, trying to get some. (Amu: Hey!)

This is how I roll, biting Amu's ears, it's fun to troll.

We headed to a disclaimer, author's nervous.

No own, no sue, now Amu, give me service! (Amu: EW!)

Chorus:

Ah... Girl look at that body.

Yeah... Amu look at that body.

No... Amu look at THIS body.

Ugh... Never mind!

Geez... I told you never mind.

Ugh... I told you never mind.

Fine... wanna know what to mind?

Then... Tadase.

When I talk in a fic, this is how I speak.

"I love Amu and she totally loves me!"

Then she stands up and she smacks me, smacks me, smacks me... CUS!

I'm sexy and I know it!

OW! (Amu: One smack!)

I'm sexy and I know it!

OW! (Amu: Another smack!)

Bridge:

Check me out!

Check me out!

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON YEAH.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON YEAH.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON YEAH.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON YEAH, YEAH.

Write a lemon, yeah.

Write me a lemon, yeah.

YEAH.

I'm sexy and I know it...

* * *

Mirene: Review if you want!

Amu: ... At least I get to smack him.

Ikuto: I'M SEXY AND I-

Amu: -SMACK-


	2. Can't Be Tamed: Miley Cyrus: Amuto

Mirene: Hey guys! I got more reviews than I thought I would... huh... Thanks!

Amu: You're all on crack.

Mirene: As for requests, I will be doing them, but just not now. I will also only be doing songs I am comfortable with (as in I know them pretty well). Don't forget to include which couple you would want for that song, like Rimahiko or Kutau maybe. Even Yairi.

Ikuto: Okay, she doesn't own Shugo Chara. Let the crack begin!

Mirene: I also do not own the songs in which I am using to create my parodies. These parodies though, are mineee!

Amu: Also, when requesting, try to pick a song that is easy to troll... For example, Payphone is not an easy troll song. But I can make it romantic. But maybe not funny. If that's okay, please tell in a review! That goes to all the requests, btw.

* * *

Can't Be Tamed

* * *

Verse 1:

For those who don't know me,

I might seem cool and spicy.

I'm actually keen and dicey.

I gave birth to like 4 eggs, and I'm proud of it.

Perverted Ikuto comes in my room for attention,

Without my permission.

He still climbs in my bed (Gotta shoo him out again).

Chorus:

I went through Tadase like a breeze and summer tans.

I went through Kairi and Kukai without giving a damn.

Even Nagihiko, I rejected his fat fan.

If you're going to tease me, better understand...

I can't be tamed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't be blamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

I can't be changed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

Verse 2:

If there's something wrong with the way you are, I'll tell ya.

I'm not here to sell ya, but I'll tell you to go to Hell.

(Cus I'm the joker, ha!)

I'm like a lock but there's only one key to get at it.

If you can understand this,

We can make some magic (Humpty Dumpty Crack).

Chorus:

I want to jump, I want to hop, I want to step.

I want to blow your money til' you can't afford a crepe.

And if you try to stop me, go ahead and be my guest.

You got to know this to pass my test...

I can't be tamed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't be blamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

I can't be changed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

Bridge:

Well, I'm not Utau per se.

No complex in any way.

I'm not chocolate you can buy on a stick,

I ain't cheap enough for pay.

Don't judge me.

Cus you can't fuck me.

So what... geez.

You can't change me.

Chorus:

I want to draw, I want to be drawn, I wanna be drew.

I want to stuff Ikuto's face in a pot of acid stew,

for biting my ears for no reason but cus he wants to.

For my forgiveness, he better know this is true...

I can't be tamed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't be blamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

I can't be changed.

I can't be tamed.

I can't, can't, I can't be tamed.

* * *

Mirene: Not funny, just sassy. Don't feel as funny today, but though I'd do this anyway.

Amu: Review?

Ikuto: Requests welcome!


	3. Boyfriend: Justin Bieber: Amuto

Mirene: Yo guys! I promise you guys I will do all your requests. SOON. Like, as soon school is out.

Amu: Which is in about 8 school days.

Mirene: Yup! So, now enjoy my crack! This is Boyfriend by JB; request by xMoonlight. But it's Amuto... but it'll have Tadase in it, no worries!

Ikuto: Mirene doesn't own anything!

* * *

Boyfriend

* * *

Verse 1:

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.

I can touch you places Tadase no touch before.

Baby take a chance, or you'll never ever know.

What it's like to be pounded in the back with my hose.

Queen, Queen, Queen Amu.

Sounds good, but Tsukiyomi sounds more cool.

I already know me, now it's time to know you.

So say hello to my fellow in 3, 2, sexy.

Chorus:

I'd like to eat any fish you got.

Hey girl, let me bite your ear.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.

Keep you in my bed girl, you'll never leave my home.

I can be gentler, depends on what I want.

But if I was your boyfriend, I'd love you all night long.

I'd fuck you all night long.

Verse 2:

Tell what you like, no, tell me what you want.

No matter what you wear, I can slip it off like a robe.

I don't ever want to fight, yeah, you already know.

I'll always be on top and dominate you with a choad.

Jokeeee!

Girlfriend, girlfriend, Tadase is your girlfriend.

But you gonn' be my girlfriend until the-the-the world ends.

Kiddy king has Lulu or some other idiot girl and-

Nothing can separate us, not even a whirlwind.

Sexy.

Chorus:

I'd like to see you without anything on.

Hey girl, let me lick your ear.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.

Keep you all around girl, you'll never walk alone.

I'll be waiting at your door, even when you aren't home.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd love you all night long.

I'd fuck you all night long.

Bridge:

So give me a chance, one night's all I need, girl.

Spend the night with your boy and you'll be calling me your husband.

If I was your man, a virgin a dream, girl.

I just want to love you and do you right.

Chorus:

Cus if I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.

Keep you in my arms girl, you'll never be alone.

I can be a gentleman, anytime I want.

But if I was your boyfriend, I'd do you all night long.

Cus I love you right than wrong.

I love you right than wrong.

Na na na, na na na, na na na, Hey.

If I was your boyfriend.

Na na na, na na na, na na na, Hey.

Na na na, na na na, na na na, Hey.

If I was your boyfriend.

* * *

Mirene: Sorry! I'm not much of a Tadase basher. I mean, it's not like I hate him. He's just very bad competition against someone of Ikuto's caliber.

Amu: Indeed he is.

Ikuto: Aww, thanks Amu-koi.

Mrene: Review? And requests are welcome!


	4. Hot n Cold: Katy Perry: Rimahiko

Mirene: Hitting two birds with one stone in this chapter!

Amu: This is a Rimahiko chapter, request by Hazey Rine, and the song is Hot n Cold by Katy Perry, which was a request by Serenading Blossom.

Nagihiko: Enjoy!

Rima: Mirene doesn't own anything!

* * *

Verse 1:

You change your clothes,

in the blink of an eye.

Yeah you, are a girl.

But at the same time, you're a guy.

Crossdresser from Hell,

keep your secret so carefully.

But I can tell,

that you're no good for me-e-e.

Chorus:

Cause you're a boy, then a girl.

A planet, then a world.

The queen, then the jack.

Flat chested to rack,

you're wrong when it's right.

It's baggy and then tight.

Over Amu we fight.

Will I love you, just might.

You! You don't really want to stay in doubt.

But you, but you just really want to go out.

You're a boy then a girl.

A current then a whirl.

I'm fast when you're slow.

You stop so I'd go...

Verse 2:

We used to be,

rivals and enemies.

The same energy,

we now use to fight and to tease.

Used to fight, bout nothing.

Now we're just... sorta friends.

Could be more,

but who'd want a guy like you-u-u?

Chorus:

You're a boy then a girl.

A twist then a twirl.

You stop then you roll.

Run me over as you go.

I'm wrong when you're right.

You're my daily sunlight.

I thought love, maybe like.

Maybe love the second time?

Me! I don't really want to know, oh.

But damn, I probably already show, so.

Bridge:

Someone, call the joker!

Gonna need a session of poker.

Need to calm down, wash my face.

And do it no matter what it takes...

You change your clothes,

in the blink of an eye...

Chorus:

You're a boy then a girl.

A dip then a swirl.

I think I like you best.

But I'm shy to confess.

If I ask you, is it right?

Won't reject me or think twice?

I'm scared but try to,

understand what I'm telling you.

You! Do you want to go out, out?

Hurry up! And tell me quickly but don't shout, shout.

You're a boy then a girl.

I like you as a boy though.

Will you be my boyfriend?

Just say before the song ends...

* * *

Mirene: WOW! I like how this one came out! A lot! :D

Rima: His answer is...?

Nagi: Obviously a yes, my queen. (:

Mirene: Review please! Requests still welcome! I need 127 chapters after all! Dx Maybe I'll reach a thousand reviews... O:


	5. You Belong With Me: Taylor Swift: Amuto

Mirene: I sadly don't own anything.

Ikuto: Yup, and now, time for some Amuto crack!

Mirene: I'll do the requests handed to me so far though, excluding the ones I have never heard of, etc. Oh, and if you don't mind, Fabia13, I won't be doing Yairi for this one. Sorry!

* * *

You Belong With Me

* * *

Verse 1:

You're on the phone with your sister, she's pissed off.

She's screaming about where you are and then you scoff.

She doesn't, get your alley ways like I do.

I'm in my room, it's a typical darker night.

I'm by the balcony, sipping milk as I sigh.

She'll never, unlock her windows like I do.

Chorus:

Cus she wears short skirts, I wear ripped shirts.

She's a famous idol and I'm the cool and spicy perp.

Dreaming about the day, when I wake up and find to see you.

Laying at my side, trying to feed me homemade seafood.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here by your side, so why can't you see?

You belong with me... you belong with me.

Verse 2:

Walking after school with you and your violin,

I always wondered if you would play for me on that thing.

Laughing while running away with your cocoa ice cream,

This feels just like a good dream.

And you've got a smirk that could rile me up anytime.

Though it melts other girls right in the nick of time.

You say you're fine but I know you better than that.

Boy what ya doing with a sister like that?

Chorus:

She wears high heels, I wear roller blades.

She sings great and I transform to fight bad eggs.

Dreaming about the day when I wake up and find,

that you've gotten rid of her and call me your dime.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me...

Standing by and waiting at my window,

Till you visit for the night like a cat from the alley...

You belong with me...

Bridge:

Oh I remember you...

Sneaking in my house in the middle of the night.

Scooting closer when I told you to get out of my sight!

I know you must be cold, so fine, join me on my bed.

Think I know you know how I feel, my face is probably red...

Chorus:

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,

been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me...

Standing by and waiting at my window.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me...

Darned perverted kitty.

Have you ever thought just maybe?

You're my perverted kitty?

You belong with me...

* * *

Mirene: Not my best shot because today was a pretty bad day for me.

Amu: It's fine with me, although I'd never sing about Ikuto like that.

Ikuto: You know you would~

Mirene: I hope you guys review even though I won't be taking any more requests for a while (there's already so much).


	6. Part Of Me: Katy Perry: Tadamu?

Mirene: Okay, I think this is a request by XeMi-ChIx for Part of Me by Katy Perry.

Amu: It is. I'm bracing myself for the cheese and corn.

Ikuto: Ha, I get it.

Amu: No, you don't. Now shut up.

Mirene: Err, enjoy the lyrics? ;D

Ikuto: NO OWN NO SUE SO LEGGO!

Mirene: I would say this is a... Tadamu/TadasexAmutoFans? It's actually from me to x3Angelina. Hopefully she reads this. Cause this is how I feel!

* * *

Part of Me

* * *

Verse 1:

Days like this, I want to run away.

Fog the mirror so that my image fades.

You put me down, you break my heart, you threw me away to break me apart.

You took my love, and gave it a frown.

But that was then, and this is now.

Now look at me!

Chorus:

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me.

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me.

Say your worst insults and your downgrades for turds,

but you're not going to phase me with your words!

This is the part of me, that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

Verse 2:

I just want to throw my crown away.

Forget your pink hair and those x-clips on your bangs.

Keep your new boyfriend, I shouldn't care!

Whether you replace me with your stare.

I'll wipe my tears in which I almost drowned,

cus that was then, and this is now!

Now look at me!

Chorus:

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me.

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me.

Freeze me with your coldness, burn me with your hate.

Honestly it's nothing that I can't take.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

Bridge:

Now look at me, I'm sparkling.

A royal king with ruffle linings.

You won't ever put me down again, I'm floating, oh whoa!

So you can keep the Amuto fics,

I never liked them anyway.

In fact you can keep everything, yeah! Yeah!

EXCEPT FOR ME!

Chorus:

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

Poison me with your toxic, wither me with your breath

But I'm still gonna bloom without your detest!

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

This is the part of me,

that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

Stab me right in the back, stab me with your knife

I still won't die because I have supporters by my side!

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!

* * *

Mirene: And so, don't mess with an emotional Mirene!

Amu: Sorry XeMi-ChIx, I'm pretty sure you would've preferred Amuto, but Mirene just had to do this.

Ikuto: HAHA! You're TADASE!

Mirene: -_- Just review. I think I might take requests!


	7. Face Up: Lights: Kutau

Mirene:This song I have never heard of until XeMi-ChIx requested it. Now I love it!

Amu: Yes, it is such a beautiful and inspiring song. Don't ruin it.

Mirene: ;~; I won't ruin it...

Ikuto: Okay, it's a parody of Face Up by Lights, looks like a Kutau to me.

Kukai: Ooh! Fancy! :D

Utau: -_-

* * *

Face Up

* * *

Verse 1:

It's late and I am tired, finished changing my attire.

The crowd is cheering for me but I don't see you at all.

I sing loudly and clear, my voice breaking my smile.

And I don't want to stall, but I know for you I would fall...

I just want to be by your side.

Chorus:

The times, I don't wanna wake up.

Cause in my sleep you're always with me and I feel your love.

Butterflies, are always going to fly up.

I'm going to fly up, fly up like a dove.

Look at the people all around you.

The way I feel is nothing compared to those you go through.

So shy, but for you, I'm going to try.

Gonna keep my head up, gonna keep my face up.

Verse 2:

Seems like the more I grow, the more time I spend alone.

Before I knew it I ended up perfectly on my own.

Then along you came by, my company for a while.

How can I sing with emotion when I used it up trying to find...

Someone that makes me feel the way you do.

Chorus:

The times, I spent thinking about you.

The way you laughed at me before pulling a kiss or two.

The sun will always stay with the moon.

Come and say you love me soon, just say already you love me too.

Sometimes, I see the way you are so rough.

But around me you change into a boy filled with fluff.

Show me, the real you, handsome and tough.

So I can keep my head up, so I can keep my face up.

Bridge:

I'm looking for more than a little bit...

I'm going to have to find a way through this.

Gonna whisper a small part, setting up the first spark.

And once I finish now, you won't be looking down.

Chorus:

The time, when you finally confess.

It's more lovely than I could've ever imagined, yes.

The sun has already set in the west.

I trust your love yes, your love has been put to the test.

Kiss me, with people staring all around.

The way we feel now is something we have finally found.

Lips to lips, your eyes gazing into mine.

Face up for you this time, face up to you this time...

* * *

Utau: Since when I have ever been so corny? -_-

Mirene: Ever since you had Eru.

Kukai: Oh yeah, Eru!

Eru: LOOOOOOOOVVEEEEEEE!

Iru: Ick. Just review.


	8. Your Love Is My Drug: Kesha: Yairi

Mirene: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this one much but I've been quite busy lately. I've also lost my spurt of inspiration to continue this story- this was originally deemed to be humorous, yet there aren't many humorous songs I know of that I can parody like my first chapter of this fic. If you know any, I'd love to be recommended some.

Amu: I'm sure they can forgive you. It's not like you own Shugo Chara anyways.

Ikuto: It's just fanfiction.

Mirene: Ah, yes. I have more things to discuss real quick! **change -insert dot-**** /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net** I'd love you to death if you voted. I would be losing 5 of my best works on FF to this "cleansing" before I would have time to do any fixing, so it'd be best if we all worked together to stop this cruel act.

Ikuto: Wait... that means...

Amu: NO LEMONS? YEEEEEESSS.

Mirene: -_- Also, it seems that I have made too many stories and in the time I will still be alive with a laptop that works, I may not finish them all due to several reasons- I could start some more, I could lose inspiration, I could get injured, I could forget my password. There are endless excuses. Therefore, I have created a poll on my profile to excuse myself from a few of my works which I do love, but will not continue. The poll will last until August 1st, 2012. Sorry. At least I'm giving you all a choice.

Amu: Enjoy the chapter. It's Yairi for the first time!

Ikuto: ... I like Ke$ha.

Mirene: Me too.

* * *

Your Love is My Drug

* * *

Verse 1:

Maybe I need some candy.

Or maybe just need some treats.

I've got a sick obsession,

I'm eating it in my dreams.

I'm looking down my best buddy list.

I'm making those happy faces,

While chatting with Kairi, class prez.

Planning field trips to go to places!

Chorus:

What you got, boy, is hard to find.

I think about it all the time.

You distract me from my sugar grind.

I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love, is my drug.

Your love your love your love.

I said-

Because your love your love your love, is my drug.

Your love, your love, your love.

Verse 2:

Won't listen to any advice.

Amu's telling me I should think twice.

Rima's telling me I should do the- bala balance, it seems perfect.

My friends think I'm so crazy.

Starting to acting like a baby.

My dream is gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead!

Chorus:

What you got there, looks tasty fine.

I'd eat it even if it's not mine.

I'll listen to Kairi and will not whine.

Cus he promised to buy me red vines!

Because his love, his love, his love is my drug.

His love, his love, his love!

Because his love, his love, feels like hugs.

His love, his love, his love!

Bridge:

I don't care what people say.

The rush is worth the price I pay.

I get so hyper easily,

but more mature when you're with me!

So I got a question,

do you want to have an ice cream party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat,

like a chocolate drum?

Is my love your drug?

Your drug?

Huh, my hugs.

Don't my hugs, feel like drugs? o-o

Chorus:

Because you're love, your love, your love, is my drug!

Your love, your love, your love!

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug.

Your love, your love, your love!

Because your love, your love, your love, is like hugs!

Your love, your love, your love!

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug.

Your love, your love, your love!

Hey. Hey, soooo.

Your love. Your love. Your love, is my drug.

-giggles-

I like class prez.

* * *

Mirene: First time ever Yairi chapter!

Kairi: ...I don't do drugs.

Yaya: For Yaya you will!

Kairi: ...

Mirene: Please review and vote! Thank you.


	9. Primadonna: Marina & the Diamonds: Kutau

Mirene: Hehe. I'm posting two chapters because I really wanted to do a Yairi chapter AND I am so in love with this song right here! Eep! It's like my favorite song right now.

Utau: They'll probably only review this one. Because I am the primadonna girl.

Kukai: Oh god. You would.

Mirene: I would. I don't own Shugo Chara. But I could.

Utau: You wish.

Mirene: I do... well, enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

Primadonna Girl

* * *

Opening:

Primadonna girl, yeah.

All I ever wanted was the world.

I can't help that I need it all.

The primadonna life, the rise, the fall.

You say that I'm kind of difficult,

but it's always someone else's fault.

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe.

You can count on me to misbehave...

Verse 1:

Primadonna girl.

Would you do anything with me?

Play a few tricky games with me.

Then come on, get on your knees for me.

Pop the bubble, enter my privacy.

Beauty queen on a silver screen,

living life like I'm Miss Supreme.

I know I've got a bad attitude.

I really don't know why you're making me out to be so prude.

And I'm bad, to the core, core, core.

Everyday, is a bore, bore, bore.

When you give, I want more, more, more!

I wanna slam the door!

Chorus:

Cause I'm a primadonna girl.

I just want to be your only world.

I can't help that I want it all,

the primadonna life, the rise, the fall.

You say that I'm kind of difficult.

But it's always really all your fault...

Got me wrapped around your finger babe,

But hopefully you won't go and misbehave...

Verse 2:

Primadonna girl.

Fill up my heart, up with your love parts.

Take a test, see if you are smart.

Get what I want cus I ask for it.

But you know I never was deserving of it.

Living life like I'm in a play,

Protagonists are you and me. (pronounce it like 'may')

I know I've got an addiction,

to the sweet life baby, where it's real life fiction.

Going up, going down, down, down.

Anything, for my crown, crown, crown.

Just the queen, of the town, town, town.

Top Seiyo Ground.

Chorus:

Cause I'm a primadonna girl.

All I ever wanted was the world.

I can't help that I need it all,

the primadonna life, the rise, the fall.

You say that I'm kind of difficult.

But it's always someone else's fault...

Got you wrapped around my finger babe,

You can count on me to misbehave...

Cause I'm a primadonna girl,

I just want to be your entire world.

I can't help but love you so much.

Your luscious lips, your love, your touch.

I say that you are the only one for me,

so kiss the primadonna girl, baby.

Wrapped around each others' fingers, babe.

But you're always gonna be my fave.

Primadonna girl...

* * *

Mirene: Ehh, so the new posts aren't really my best but I just wanted to let you guys know what's up with me and my stories. Plus I really do love this song, and it really reminded me of Utau.

Utau: Of course.

Kukai: Pricey.

Utau: Now pay this primadonna girl some reviews!

Mirene: I'm a primadonna too? :D

Utau: No. I was talking about me.

Mirene: -_-

Kukai: Well, vote and review! :D


	10. Paradise: Coldplay: Rimahiko

Mirene: Hola, senoritas (and senors, maybe?) and welcome back to this poor, neglected story which has such a long way to go...

Amu: Yes, yes it does.

Mirene: Anyways, I know that I have a very long list of requests I need to get to... but honestly, I started this story just to let my skills level up. I love to write lyrics but I jsut can't come up with my own tune, adn if I do- there's no way I can remember it. And my voice sounds a bit retarded while recording myself humming it. But the point is, I will do your requests, I just need a little time and a bit of your patience.

Ikuto: It'd be nice to get a reminder PM about it too.

Mirene: Yes, so anyways, I wrote this for Rima.

Nagihiko: In my point of view, from far away.

Rima: ... Whatever.

Mirene: Have you guys ever noticed how my songs have stopped becoming humorous? If you know any songs that are humorous like "Sexy and I Know It", please tell me? Thanks! Also, I changed the genre from humor to romance for the same reason.

Ikuto: Yup, any song JUUUUUST like that one. This is just too corny for me.

Amu: Don't make me smack you again.

Mirene: I do not own this song by any means, it is all Coldplay's. Now, please welcome the sweet parody of- Paradise.

* * *

Paradise

* * *

Verse 1:

Well, she is just one girl,

But she expected the world.

So reality broke her dreams,

And she ran away in her sleep.

Chorus:

Dreamed of para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Every time she closed her eyes.

Verse 2:

When in her own lil' world,

She was the only girl.

But her dream was just out of reach,

And fights strangled her like a wreath.

Life goes on, it gets so heavy.

The two front wheels break into fights.

Every tear a waterfall,

In the night, the moonlit night, she'll close her eyes.

In the night, the moonlit night, alone, she cries.

Chorus:

And dreams of para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.

She desires para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.

Bridge:

I have always watched you, dear.

Watched your pain and subtle tears and fears...

And so lying underneath the stormy skies,

I say, Oh oh oh oh oh, I know the sun is set to rise.

Chorus:

I'll be your para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Every time you're by my side.

Escape to para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Para, para, paradise.

Together when the sun should rise.

* * *

Mirene: So, if you guys didn't get it, it's mostly based on Rima's sadness when her parents fight, like in the original Shugo Chara! series, and Nagihiko is offering her a chance for him to help with his love for her. I also replaced the "oh" parts of the song with actual lyrics to fit Nagi's part in.

Nagi: It's beautiful.

Rima: Understandable. You didn't fuck up this time.

Mirene: :p Well, please review! AND I AM NOT TAKING ANY MORE REQUESTS FOR NOW! I'm kind of drowning in them right now so...

Ikuto: And don't forget to vote on the poll, even though this story is pretty much as safe as a baby!


	11. Girlfriend: Avril Lavigne: Amuto

Mirene: Hey guys! I'm back pretty early for this fic because I realized there's been a double request...

Amu: olivia the rat and xMoonlight wanted Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Mirene: Yeah... that song is so old I can't even remember it...

Ikuto: Saved by Youtube.

Mirene: Thank god for the site!

Amu: Well, Mirene doesn't own Shugo Chara! or the song. Just the parody!

Ikuto: First Amuto in a while, yes!

* * *

Girlfriend

* * *

Intro:

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way! No way!

You really need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

My bubblegum baybay!

Yes way! Yes way!

I'd eat you everyday!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I should be your boyfriend...

Verse 1:

You're so fine, just all the time, I know my wish is-

For you to try and just be mine, you're too delicious.

Don't you just wanna come with me and just kill some time?

Don't pretend that you're so cool, I know you're vicious.

And to hell the bitch you think is your prince and-

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm a dime.

Chorus:

He's like, rainy weather.

Take me, the sexy leather.

Pick me, the better one, right now!

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way! No way!

You really need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

My bubblegum baybay!

Yes way! Yes way!

I'd eat you everyday!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I should be your boyfriend...

Verse 2:

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me.

And every time I catch you, girl, you blush red cherries.

I know you dream about me all the time again and again.

So, so come over here and whisper into my ear.

And say why I'm better than the kiddy king, dear!

I wanna hear you say it again and again!

Chorus:

I'm like, so much better.

He's just playing 'get her'.

Pick me, the hotter one, right now!

Cus that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I should be your real crush!

No way! No way!

I'd make you always wear blush.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

My bubblegum baybay!

Yes way! Yes way!

I'd eat you everyday!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I should be your boyfriend...

Bridge:

Oh, in a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger.

Cus I can, cus I can do IT better!

There's no cover, so why you bother hiding it?

You just love me, so why the hell you with him?

Oh, in a second, you'll be begging to go deeper!

Cus I can, I can make you feel so better!

There's no real shame, so admit it and let me in!

Don't act spicy, just get everything over with!

Chorus:

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way! No way!

You really need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

My bubblegum baybay!

Yes way, yes way!

I'd eat you everyday!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I should be your boyfriend...

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

* * *

Mirene: This was a bit hard to make... I haven't listened to this song in ages.

Ikuto: Not to mention it's in my point of view. WHEN THIS IS SUCH A GIRLY SONG!

Mirene: It was supposed to be Amu's, but I felt a little out of whack today... :P

Amu: Who cares? Review!

Ikuto: I CARE!

Mirene: I don't. -looks at reader- DO YOUUU?


	12. W A N E G B T: Taylor Swift: Amuto

Mirene: Nanana. I just love Taylor Swift.

Ikuto: Me too.

Amu: Me too.

Mirene: You guys are supposed to say something corny like, 'NO WAY I TOTES LOVE AMU/IKUTO MORE DEN HUR YEAH'.

Ikuto: ...

Amu: ...

Mirene: Okay fine! Well, here's a song for all of you AMUTO FANS! And yaay for Swift's new album coming out in October!

Amu: You don't own shit.

Mirene: The title didn't fit for the chapter title... so... yeah. :D

* * *

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

* * *

Verse 1:

I remember when we broke up all the time

Saying, "What the fuck, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you hated my face. (What?)

Then you sneak into my window, "Hey-"

"Baby, I love you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "Oh, damn you... (':"

Chorus:

Oooh, we called it off at ten last night

But oooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you-

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, don't talk to me

'Cause we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

Verse 2:

I'm gonna miss you breaking my window

And me, every time getting in trouble.

And you, would laugh and I'd tell you to get a life

And take your Easter records you left in my ride

Chorus:

Oooh, you called me up again last night

But oooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, don't talk to me (talk to me)

'Cause we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah

Oh oh oh

Bridge:

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean, you're such a pervert, and a jerk, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever."

No!

Chorus:

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, don't talk to me

'Cause we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are not getting back together,

We oh, not getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, don't talk to me (talk to me)

'Cause we are never ever ever ever getting back together

* * *

Mirene: Yeah, except we all know you are, Amu.

Ikuto: Obviously. Most of the readers here know that.

Amu: And the rest are sane enough to know the latter.

Mirene: But I'm hoping they're all going to review!


	13. Good Time: OwlCity&CarlyRaeJepson: Amuto

Mirene: Yo guys! Forgive me for being inactive with the Shugo Chara! archive recently; I've been taking new interests in other archives and I have a lot of school activities and work to do. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, but I promise to still try! I'll most likely update this one a lot since it's very easy to update.

Amu: It's a long excuse. That PROVES she's flaking on us all.

Mirene: No I'm not!

Ikuto: Do we really care? It's not like you own us.

Mirene: Just for that, I'm making this a Tadalu!

Ikuto: WHAT.

Mirene: Just kidding, here's some Amuto for you all. Give it up for Good Time by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City! Featuring Amu and Ikuto~

*Keys: (Italics:_ Amu__; _Regular: Ikuto; **Bolded: Both**)

* * *

Good Time

* * *

Verse 1:

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time **

Woke up on the right side of the bed,

Right next to Amu, snuggling by my head.

Smirking cus I'm down to get down tonight.

Cus it's always a good time.

Snuck inside her room without any care,

Want her right now, but then she grabbed my hair...

Threw me out of her house in the dark night...

But it's always a good time.

Chorus:

_Good morning and good night..._

_ Please get out of my sight. _

_Before it hits twilight,  
_

_I wish you would be more nice... _

_But it's always a good time._

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh. **

**It's always a good time. **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh. **

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Verse 2:

_Freaked out when you bit my damn ear again. _

_Why do you keep treating me like I'm freaking ten?  
_

_Let's hang out, and I'll prove I'll get down tonight.  
_

_So treat me to a good time._

Chorus:

Good morning and good night,

Let's do it at twilight!

It's gonna be alright..

You don't even have to try,

I'll make it a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh **

_Please get out my sight._

**Woah-oh-oh-oh **

We don't even have to try,

I'll make it a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh **

It's always a good time

**Woah-oh-oh-oh **

_Damn it boy, you've got me high  
_

_I guess it was a good time._

Bridge:

_Doesn't matter when,_

It's always a good time then.

_Doesn't matter where,_

It's always a good time there.

_Doesn't matter why, _

Come on baby, don't be shy...

**It's always a good time!**

Chorus:

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh **

It's always a good time.

** Woah-oh-oh-oh **

You don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh **

I'll make it a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh **

You don't even have to try.

_It better be a good time._

* * *

Mirene: I really love this song.

Amu: I don't. This is leading to a lemon!

Mirene: ... Aha.

Ikuto: Review and Mirene will have a good time!_  
_


	14. A Team: Ed Sheeran: Kutau

Mirene: Okay, so recently, I've been heads over heels with this song, and I thought, wow! This has to be parodied by me!

Utau: You'll turn it crappy.

Mirene: I'll do my best not to... I know I can't compare to Ed Sheeran, okay!

Utau: You'll never be part of the A Team.

Mirene: But I make a parody of it! Enjoy!

Kukai: Mirene does not own Ed Sheeran, The A Team, or Shugo Chara! She does own these lyrics though!

Mirene: Y'all ready for some Kutau?

* * *

A Team

* * *

Verse 1:

Pale lips, pink blush,

Violet eyes of star dust.

Sweet voice, hopes lush.

Light's gone, day's end,

An angel that's heaven sent,

Rating, ten cents.

Chorus:

And they say she's in the Class A Team,

Living her best dream.

Been this way since eighteen,

But lately, her face seems,

Cold and heartless, faking.

Loneliness is breaking, but I'm here,

Always by her side to free her from-

The troubles from under the upperhand.

From going mad, gaining couple' grams.

And she don't wanna go outside, tonight.

And in the night, she'll soar to the higher land,

above the crowds of her loving fans.

It's too cold below, for angels to go...

For angels to go...

Angels to go.

Verse 2:

Butterfly hair clips,

Slowly going over rifts,

Sweat drops, back flips.

Cute clothes, moon totes,

Weary-eyed and dry throat,

No sleep, music notes.

Chorus:

And they say, she's in the Class A Team,_  
_

Living her best dream.

Been this way since eighteen,

but lately, her face seems,

Empty, lifeless, wasting.

Exhaustion is taking, its toll on her-

But I'm gonna be here for her:

Cus we're just under the upperhand,

and laughing over a couple grand.

Still she don't wanna go outside, tonight.

But in the light, she'll stand with the center band,

singing her heart out for her fans.

It's too cold out of the light, for angels to fly.

Bridge:

An angel will fly,

covered in dye.

Black and white,

just hoping for a colored life.

This time... we'll fade out tonight.

Escape from life...

Chorus:

And they say she's in the Class A Team,

living her teen dream,

wanted this since eighteen,

but lately, her face seems,

slowly sinking, wasting.

Tearing up like rain trees,

and they gleam.

The worst things in life bring tears to us.

But we're not under the upperhand.

Ain't going mad for a couple grand.

And we're gonna go outside, tonight.

And in my sight, I can see the better land,

linking arms, walking hand in hand.

So we don't have to go outside,

and love in disguise...

And love in disguise...

To love... to love... to love.

And love in disguise.

* * *

Mirene: I really, really love this song. It's so deep.

Kukai: Too deep...

Utau: What's this supposed to mean?

Kukai: I'm not sure...

Mirene: It's about the problems with Kukai and Utau's public relationship and how they're tired of keeping it a secret because Utau is famous.

Utau: Now review!

Kukai: You'll be in the Class A Team if you do!


	15. Call Me Maybe: Carly Rae Jepson: Amuto

Mirene: Who's up for an awesome parody of a several-request song?

Amu: It's not going to be awesome.

Ikuto: Of course it is! It's officially Mirene's first full year on FF! Today marks the day of her anniversary!

Mirene: I know right! Yippee!

Amu: But why this song for this occasion again?

Mirene: This has been requested a lot, but this is especially for Natsuya801923 because I think she's so cool! (': Teehee.

Amu: You're lame.

Mirene: Well, I love Carly Rae Jepson, so go suck it Amu!

Ikuto: Suck what?

Mirene: Enjoy!

* * *

Call Me Maybe

* * *

Verse 1:

I smirked at you and said hey,

you look kind of cute, babay.

I looked for someone all day,

and now I'm on my way.

I'd play a song for a kiss,

Change you to Mrs. from Miss,

I wasn't looking for this,

but now I'm on my way!

Chorus:

Your stare was holding,

Short skirt, wind was blowing.

Hot night, skin was showing.

Where do you think you're going baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy.

But here's my number,

so call me maybe!

It's nice to look at your sweet body,

so don't go slap me,

and call me maybe!

Verse 2:

You took no time with the call,

guess my chance wasn't so small.

Don't worry, I got big balls,

Babies are on the way!

I beg and borrow and steal,

I'm the shit that just got real,

you didn't think you would feel it,

but I'm damn sexaay!

Chorus:

My abs were showing,

Shirtless, wet and horny.

Tongue tied, let's get it going.

Get to my bedroom right now baby!

Hey, I just met you.

And this is crazy,

but here's my number.

So call me maybe?

I got hella girls on me, alreeeady.

But here's my number,

I want you babay.

It's nice to look at your sweet body,

so don't go slap me,

and call me maybe.

Yeah, I just met you.

Like at this paaaartay,

but here's my number.

Just call me baby!

Bridge:

Before you came into my life, I had no lemons.

I had no lemons.

I had no lemons.

Before you came into my life, I had no lemons.

I had no lemons.

I had no, no lemons... ):

Chorus:

Yeah, I just met you.

Like at this paartay,

but here's my number.

So call me maybe!

I got hella girls on me, alreaaaady,

but here's my number.

I want you baby!

Before you came into my life, I loved you so bad.

I loved you so, so bad.

Before you came into my life, I was just so sad.

I was just so sad.

So fuck me, baby?

* * *

Mirene: I really, really love FF, and I'm so happy to have been on a here for a full year with so much progress.

Ikuto: Several sexy stories.

Amu: Several BAD stories.

Mirene: I really feel like I have a place in FF now! In the beginning, Handcuffed started out not so good as my first story and it was kind of sad. But then I improved little by little and look where Handcuffed is now! And all my other stories! Thank you all for the support ever since today in 2011! I love you guys!

Amu: Now review!

Ikuto: And call me maybe...


	16. Mistletoe: Justin Bieber: Amuto

Mirene: Haven't touched any parodies in a very long time!

Amu: Hm. Haven't updated in a while either.

Mirene: I'm working on it! It's winter break, finally! I went Christmas shopping (which is just as good as Black Friday lol). My closet and life is compleeeeete. I got my Jordans that I've always wanted since I laid my eyes on them a few weeks ago in an ad and a shitload of shirts and sweaters from Forever 21, H&M, Papaya and Nina's... My top favorite stores in the world. :D

Ikuto: Shopaholic alert.

Mirene: :P Anyways, I'm in the mood for a Christmas song. Beliebers, gang up! Here's a song for y'all. It's AMUTO!

Amu: You don't own us!

Ikuto: And you don't own the song or the artist!

Mirene: Sure don't. Merry Christmas peeps! Hope you guys have a good kiss under the mistletoe. I know I am! Oh and don't look out for that Christmas oneshot! It might come late or never at all lol.

* * *

Mistletoe

* * *

Verse 1:

It's the best Amuto time of the year

Inside your room, nibbling on your ear

I should be catching x-eggs, I know

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

I don't want to miss out on the pantie lace

But I can't stop staring at your face

I should be with you in bed, I know

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

Chorus:

With you, kitty, with you

With you, kitty, with you

With you under the mistletoe

Verse 2:

Everyone's out together around town

Snow, sight-seeing, hearing Christmas sounds

I should be chillin' with my folks, I know

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

Word on the street: Kazuomi is high

Utau's shoving him in rehab at nine

I should be helping her out, I know

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

Chorus:

With you, kitty, with you

With you, kitty, with you

With you under the mistletoe

With you, kitty, with you

With you, kitty, with you

With you under the mistletoe

Bridge:

Hey love...

The embryo grants wishes (The embryo grants wishes)

But I find you more delicious

And you make me feel so damn lucky

Hey love...

Now don't you look away (Don't you look away)

Cus I am feeling one thing: your hips on my hips

Now that's a very sexy Christmas

Chorus:

It's the most lovely time of the night

Snow fills the streets, darkness claims the sky

I should be by the fireplace at home (I know)

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

I don't want to miss out on the gang's party

Where Kukai and Nagi are waiting for me

I should be getting there real soon, I know

But I'ma be under the mistletoe

With you, kitty, with you

With you, kitty, with you

With you under the mistletoe

With you, kitty, with you

With you, kitty, with you

With you under the mistletoe

(Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

(Show me, Amu, that you love me so)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

(Show me, Amu, that you love me so)

Ohhh, ohhh

Mmmm

* * *

Mirene: Merry Christmas everybody!

Ikuto: Now me and Amu-koi can kiss under the mistletoe.

Amu: Uhm, no!

Mirene: *dangles mistletoe*

Ikuto: *pulls Amu under with him and kisses her*

Mirene: Awh that's cute.

Amu: *pulls away for breath* Hah... Ugh. Now review!

Ikuto: Please and thank you!

Mirene: Hey, and what was your favorite gift this year? Mine is my new Xbox kinect :3 I'm a happy camper. Anyone else out in the woods with me?

*NOTE: This may or may not be the last chapter. It says completed, but there is always the possibility that I will add chapters until it reaches 20.


End file.
